The electrical power module of a wind energy plant, which includes electrical units such as transformers, control boxes, optionally rectifiers, medium voltage plants, low voltage distributors, etc., is arranged underneath the level of the generator as in the case of the known wind energy plants and commonly is in the region of the base of the tower of the wind energy plant. Most often a separate small building outside the wind energy plant is provided for this module or for some of these components. Current carrying means, which most often run within the tower and are designed as cables, are provided to carry the electrical energy produced by a generator arranged in a gondola at the top of the tower to the power module. These cables are introduced into the tower after it has been built. This is a costly process, since the cable has to be installed over the entire height of the tower in a separate work cycle. In addition, this work cycle is dependent on the prior erection of the tower.